


All You Have Is Your Fire

by nlockheart



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Haha suffer with me, M/M, Novelization, Som much UST but never resolved, please expand this fandom i love them mom, they simp over each other, unbetad we die like men, unedited, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nlockheart/pseuds/nlockheart
Summary: Iwill become King, ifyoumakemeking.Novelization of chapters 36-38.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. King's

_ "Because I am the King,"  _ the old man said, as if he believed in his love for his country; he said, as if he believed in his people's love of him; he said, as if he didn't squander gold, as if he didn't have a chamber specifically made to  _ fuck _ children; he  _ said _ as if he didn't burn  _ his _ home to the ground—as if, as if he didn't kill  _ his _ mother!

" _ That is who I am. _ " Searing anger zinged through Wolfgang's veins but the fury in his heart was cold, as he drew his blade and met the old man's sword. 

" _ Well, boy, you vowed not to lay a finger on what is mine, _ " he said, leaning in to breathe on his face—to taunt, to make Wolfgang like him, " _ And now you've come seeking after the throne. _ "

There was no King in him, nothing but an old man clutching at the vestiges of his illusionary power. Nothing in the room they were standing in was his for Wolfgang saw no King in him, not in the gold of his hair and eyes; not in the soft pads of his fingers desperately holding on to the sword; not in the high quality of clothes that he wore.

" _ What do you know of power? Of Responsibility? Of Duty? _ " The old man crowed, eyes wide with madness! " _ What makes you think you can bear the weight of the crown? You've not the  _ slightest _ idea of what it means to rule a kingdom! _ "

Wolfgang scoffed, a wild smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. His arm trembled from a heavy blow parried, yet his golden eyes blazed with unquenchable fire. 

"It's true—" he swiped his blade in a wide horizontal curve, driving the old man into defense. "—I know nothing of such matters."

It's true, he was no Noble because he grew up in the streets, scavenging for any scrap to survive just for one more day. He has no knowledge of duty because why does duty matter when he has no home to return to, when his own country has abandoned him to starve in the dank alleyways they refused to even look at? He may be the face of the rebellion, but he was merely a puppet moving along Shin's schemes, merely a pawn in their game of chess. Thinking of what happens after gives him much headache and chills because how could a street rat ever become King?

_ I am no King.  _

_ But even when I am no King— _

"—Even when I fall short—" he heaves, jumping right with a thrust of his sword. "—I'll have the right man to turn to."

The fire in his eyes became warm but ruthless nevertheless as he leaped away from the old man. Wolfgang tensed at the smile that oozed malice in his opponent's face.

" _ Shin Soohyuk, _ " the old man mumbled, voice so sweet and eyes so lustful that it made his jaw and stomach clench in sheer disgust. " _ The boy's got remarkable eyes, has he not? _ "

" _ The darkest eyes, _ " he said, licking his teeth. Wolfgang gripped his blade like a lifeline as the edges of his vision flashed red and narrowed. " _ Like still, undisturbed waters. _ "

The old man lunged, so sudden in motion that Wolfgang could only jump back. The straps of his sheath slacked down to the ground. Still, his eyes were on the man opposite to him.

" _ Well, how did it feel to lay hands on what once was mine? _ " The old man tilted his chin, looking down on him with that crazed, lustful gaze. Eyes the same color as his.

" _ Old habits die hard, my child," _ he said in a lofty tone, " _ He must have seduced you with those eyes… _ "

His dull, golden gaze stared off into space in reminiscence, a dazed smile touching his lips.

" _...Yes, those deep, deep eyes… _ " Unholy rage raced through his limbs that fueled his movements.

"You  _ fucking bastard! _ " Wolfgang roared as he charged at the old man with wide, strong strikes. The old man huffed in amusement, bringing his sword high to Wolfgang's neck.

But Wolfgang was not as he was when he first came to the palace. He watched, and watched, and learned. 

So Wolfgang ducked low, and with a twist of his arm, he flicked blood (blood of his eldest brother, so afraid, and very desperate, and  _ greedy _ ) into the old man's eyes, blinding him temporarily. He caught his cape with a stomp, making the old man stumble a few steps back. Wolfgang swiftly put the tip of his obsidian blade at the racing vein in his fur-covered neck just as the old man placed his golden sword at the side of his neck.

A beat.

"If I'd let you provoke me, your sword would've had my head," Wolfgang said slowly, carefully, but triumphantly, "But I'm not the boy I was five years ago.

"I learned this from the streets—" _The place you abandoned me, the place I survived in for years, and years_ , _and years_ _(cold, tired, and perpetually hungry.)_ "—Not so elegant, but very useful. It would do you good to learn a thing or two." He twisted the short-knife in his other hand further into the old man's gut, a wicked grin upon his mouth.

"So allow me to give you your first and last lesson." Thrill shot up his spine at the stuttered breath the old man released with every inch the old blade dug into his torso. 

"On the street, one must always come prepared with more than one weapon."

" _ H-how dare you, _ " the old man choked out, dropping his sword and gripping Wolfgang's upper arm as he clung to the last threads of life, " _ How dare you rebel against  _ me _ , the Sovereign Lord of All _ …"

"Look around you, old man," He said in a low but harsh tone, pressing the blade even deeper. With the sounds of swords crossing gone, the throne room was eerily quiet and large. The old man broke his gaze from Wolfgang's, small huffs of breath leaving his mouth, as his hands fell adrift in space. He looked awake but still stuck in a nightmare, with blood dripping down his bearded chin and eyes seeing everything.

"There is no one here." 

Wolfgang pulled his knife back, and it was not the wound but the unadulterated disbelief that felled the old man to his knees.

"There was a time when I wondered what made you the man you are," He uttered softly, but it sounded like thunder in the uncanny silence of the throne room, "But it matters not anymore."

Wolfgang looked at the man who claimed to be King, prideful yet on his knees before him.

"No reason is reason enough—" He knocked the old man on his back with the tip of his booted feet, and he laid there, like a marionette cut off its strings in his own pool of blood. "—To excuse you of your atrocities."

" _ You resemble me most, out of all my children, _ " the old man rasped, blood bubbling up his throat and out his mouth, " _ Never was I sated with life… _

" _...And neither shall you be. You will forever suffer from wanting… _

" _...And destroy everything you hold dear… _

" _ Heed, for this is my curse unto you… _

" _ One day, I shall reappear within you. _ " 

Wolfgang said nothing, but watched once more and for the last time, as the life and fight left the old man's body.

A beat passed, then he snorted, raising his black sword high above his head, and he said, "Indeed, I may want many things in life—"

He grabbed the old man by the hair.

"—But bedding a child is not one of them."

Wolfgang brought his hand down with speed and force, and severed the old man's head from his neck.

With a firm grip on the old man's long golden strands, he pierced it with a pole and wrapped it in a bloody cloak. He kicked open a window facing the palace's yard and secured the pole onto the railings.

There was silence.

Then the quiet wind howled and within it was the exultant cries of the people.

_ His _ people.

Wolfgang could only exhale as he removed his gloves, picked up the crown, and sat on the throne.

He eyed the crown, placed it on his head, and drew his brows together in a frown.

_ I am no King. _

He took it off his head, gingerly put it between his feet, and slammed his sheathed sword at the heart of it.

_ At least, not a King like him. _

He tipped his head back and breathed, slowly, deliberately, and called within his mind.

_ Come to me, Shin Soohyuk. _

And, as if hearing those words, Shin Soohyuk opened the doors of the throne room, his bottomless eyes meeting his.

_ Come see the man you've made King. _


	2. Maker

" _ What if… I could take that cape off for you? _ "

A sliver of gold flashed at the corner of his eyes—golden eyes, golden hair, golden skin—amidst the shadows of the unassuming brown of the barn.

Shin Soohyuk hated gold.

Hated the way it watched his movements, hated the way it touched his body, hated the way it made his skin crawl.

But this gold…

_ His _ gold was different. His gold was feral, wild with contempt, and disgust, and adamance; not liquid gold, slick with lust, and greed, and indulgence.

His gold is knife-sharp, quick and cutting; is wild-fire, fevered and searing; is not a King but the sun god incarnate and he, Shin Soohyuk, a mere mortal before him.

" _ What if… I could take that cape off for you? _ "

He might have reduced his gold to a mere puppet, a small piece in his little game of politics, but he never doubted that this gold only ever indulged his whims, always burning him with those eyes of his.

After all, it was him who said, "I'll become King" with so much conviction Soohyuk had no choice but to believe his lilting words.

And he said in the next breath, "Make me King." 

_ Shin Soohyuk,  _ I _ will become King if  _ you  _ make me King. _

And he watched, made a witness as this deity walked the Earth and beguiled the country; made a witness as this deity played the role of prince perfectly; made a witness of his strength, of his chaos, of his victories.

_ Shin Soohyuk finds his rapture _ .

But now, as his eyes lock with his golden gaze, he feels no fear—only anticipation. 

Now, this God made mortal sits upon the throne he carved, vision locked to him and only him, calling him, beckoning him, and he will always come, will always be chained to this man's desire, will always be a slave to the hunger in his stare.

Now, he holds the crown beneath his feet, crushed under his obsidian blade, and Soohyuk takes his time walking because he likes the impatience in his golden eyes, the way it traces every line in his body with the thirst of a man in a desert with no water.

His look lights up every nerve, every vein in his body on fire, and Shin Soohyuk lets himself  _ burn _ .

Lets himself get drunk in the power his golden eyes give him as he steps over blood and flesh.

And when he stands, gazing upon him like a God about to bring judgement, Soohyuk falls to his knees because he has stolen all the strength in his body.

" _ What's this? Rumor has it you've been tending to your health these past few years. _ " Wolfgang drawls, voice as sweet and thick as ambrosia.

"Since the last half hour, my health has been restored," he replies just as sweetly, and he does not have to look up to see the fondness clearly coloring his chuckle.

" _ Shin, _ " he mumbles lowly, lifting his sword, " _ This is the sword I used to sever the man's head. _ "

Soohyuk closes his eyes, heart almost leaping out of his chest.

" _ The sword is now mine— _ " He lifts the blade. " _ —I now lift what is mine— _ " He places it at the peak of Soohyuk's shoulders. " _ —And place it on your shoulders to bestow unto you, a duty. _ "

Soohyuk's whole being freezes with bated breath.

" _ I appoint you, a man as sharp as this blade, _ " he says, " _ The Minister of Financial Affairs of my kingdom. _ "

Soohyuk releases a huff of breath as if a thorn was taken out of his throat. He holds out his palms and the firmness of the sheathed blade makes his insides quiver.

"It is an honor, your majesty," he says, as he should, as courtesy would dictate, and it is a new weight in his gut when there is silence.

" _ Well, have I played my role well then, Shin Soohyuk? _ " Soohyuk's mouth dropped as he snapped his head up in time to see the benevolence wrapped in fire in Wolfgang's gaze.

Then, his King knelt, before him, his subject, and caught the point of his chin between the tip of his fingers, that turns into the lightest caress on the curve of his jaw and neck, a silent command to stand, and Shin was so very helpless when it comes to this man so he stood without a thought nor a peep of protest.

Wolfgang's eyes were deep and dark as it sucked him in, rendering his every thought useless. His hands, calloused and rough from holding sharp and heavy blades, were gentle as he snaked it around his neck, beneath his coat. 

Soohyuk tilted his head back in submission as the pin on his cape clattered upon hitting the floor.

Then, Wolfgang Goldenleonard, with his breath ghosting over his cheeks, down his lips, said, “ _ Remember, I am the one who took off your cape. _ ”

“ _ Since the day you swore to be mine, _ ” He said, palms sliding down his shoulders. Soohyuk shivered as the cape hung on the edges of his shoulders. “ _ Your heart’s belonged to me. _ ”

“ _ And from today onward, your body belongs to me.”  _ A tremble runs down from the back of his head to the bottom of his spine.

“ _ For as long as you are breathing and living… _

_...you shall be mine. _ ”

And he, the very helpless man, could only close his eyes and think,  _ I have made this man King. _

_ Shin Soohyuk finds rapture in Wolfgang Goldenleonard. _

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what yall think okay  
> I need this fandom to be bigger because please  
> more content i cri


End file.
